


The Language of Flowers

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa finds a new flower that's been planted in the Outer Garden, and wants to show it to his best friend, Lea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misomilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misomilk/gifts).



> Written for a dear friend for her birthday. All properties belong to Squeenix. Please enjoy!

***

After a long day at school, Lea is struggling to complete his math homework. He can barely read the numbers on the page, but he knows if he doesn’t finish this now, he may wind up turning in an uncompleted assignment. If there isone subject he wishes he could deal without, it would be math. Staring at a difficult problem, he’s about to throw his pencil against the wall when there’s a soft knock on his door.

“Yeah?” He sets his pencil down, as the door begins to open. His mom is standing there, a smile on her face. “Mom? What’s up?”

“You’ve got a visitor.” She pushes the door open more, his best friend standing next to her, a blank expression on his face.

“Isa!” He jumps up, smiling. “What are you doing here?” He walks over to the door. “Thanks, Mom!” She walks away, leaving the two friends to be alone.

“Finished my homework. Thought maybe we could go for a walk.” Isa shrugs his shoulders. “If you’re busy, I can just come back later.”

The redhead shakes his head. “No, I’m good to go now. I haven’t finished, but I suck at math, so it’s okay. I can just finish it up tomorrow before class.” He looks over at his bedroom window, and sees that the sun is still up in the sky. “You want to go now?”

“Yeah.” Isa nods. They walk out of the room together.

“I’ll be back in a little while, Mom!” Lea calls out, as they head to the front door. He waits to hear his mother’s reply, then grabs his scarf, and heads outside.

They walk towards the center of town, neither of them really talking. Lea doesn’t mind. He knows that Isa doesn’t talk a lot, and doesn’t want to force any conversation. When they walk towards the gates leading towards the outer gardens, Lea decides to break the silence.

“Where are we going?”

“Out here. I found something I wanted to show you.” Isa points towards their destination, and Lea sees that they are, in fact, going to the Outer Gardens. “Did you have someplace else you wanted to walk to?”

Scratching the back of his neck, Lea shakes his head. “No, not really. Want to get some ice cream before we go out there? I can run back and get it for us?”

“Sure, Lea.” Isa nods. “You want some munny?”

“I just said I’d buy for us.” He punches his best friend’s shoulder, a smile on his face. He laughs, when Isa rubs his arm. “Oh, I did not hit you that hard.”

“Yes, you did.” They stop walking when they get to the covered entryway that leads towards the Outer Garden. “Are you going to go, or what?”

Lea nods, turns on his heel, and heads back towards the town. He’s glad he’s got some change in his pocket, as the new treat - sea salt ice cream - sounds really good right now. He quickly makes his way over to the stall, where a duck with glasses on the edge of his is standing.

“Two sea salt ice creams, please!” Lea hands the duck his money.

“Aye, laddy. Here ya go, two specials!” He takes the two offered popsicles.

“Thanks, mister!” He races back towards the front entry, not wanting the ice cream to melt too much.

He skids to a stop when he sees Isa still standing in the same spot, his arms crossed over his chest. “That didn’t take very long.” He accepts the ice cream from Lea’s outstretched hand. “What do I owe you?”

“Give me a break, Isa! I already told you I was paying for you.” He groans, and starts to lick the ice cream. “Mmm...Salty, but sweet!”

He doesn’t see the look that Isa is giving him, who is just watching him eat the delicious treat. “You sure are strange, Lea.”

“Pot meet kettle.” Lea snorts, as he chomps into the top of the ice cream bar. “So, did you want to go to the gardens now?”

“Yes.”

The two of them head to the Outer Gardens together, the pathway clear. There wasn’t too much activity going on in the area, as the sun would be setting soon. Lea didn’t mind, though, as it was nice to have the area to themselves. He finishes his ice cream, and pockets the wooden stick. He follows Isa over towards the furthest patch, inhaling deeply as they walk. He loves the smell of the fresh flowers, as there wasn’t too much room in the town to grow them. Instead, the flower gardens were always open for the residents of Radiant Garden, and were always manicured nicely.

“I want to show you something.” Isa walks towards a small patch, and bends down to his knees. “Come take a look at this.”

Lea stands behind where Isa is, and looks over his shoulder. “What am I looking at?”

“Do you see these blue flowers?” Isa points to them.

He glances at where his finger is pointing, and sees a bunch of little blue flowers, almost the same color as Isa’s hair, with a yellow center. At the end of each petal, white appears, and begins to blend back into the light blue. Lea presses against Isa’s back, not even thinking that it may topple his best friend over, his finger brushing against where Isa’s finger is. He touches the small petal, and smiles.

“It’s the same color as your hair, Isa.” He remarks. He ignores the warmth that starts to flow through his body, as he realizes just how close he is to him. Without missing a beat, he stands back up, and helps his best friend back into an upright position. “Are they new?”

Isa nods. “They are. I saw them being planted last night.” He picks up a small blossom from the bunch, and places it in the palm of his hand. “Do you know what these are called?”

“Nope.” The redhead shakes his head. “But, I’ve got a feeling you’re about to tell me.”

“Incorrigible.” Isa rolls his eyes, but there’s a small smile on his face. Lea can feel his belly begin to tingle the longer he looks at Isa. Luckily, Isa’s eyes were still on the flower in his palm, and cannot see the look of adoration on Lea’s face.

“So are you going to tell me? Or just keep staring at it? Is it going to grow in your palm? Is that why you keep looking at it?” Lea teases him, Isa’s blue eyes narrowing as he throws him a look. “What? I’m just asking!” He grins, unable to keep the mirth out of his voice.

Isa looks back at the flower. “Remember when we met that boy a few weeks ago? How you said you wanted to live forever inside of people’s memories?”

“Yeah….?” Lea asks, hesitating a little. “Why are you bringing that up?”

“Give me your hand.”

He holds his hand out, keeping his palm flat, ignoring the tingles happening more frequently in his stomach. His breath catches when Isa places the flower in the center of his palm. He looks up, and stares into his blue eyes, his cheeks growing warm at the intense gaze.

“I looked these flowers up in our encyclopedia at home. They’re called ‘Myosotis’. Or, more commonly, they’re called ‘forget-me-not’ flowers.” Isa’s hand touches the back of Lea’s. “In the language of flowers-”

“There’s a flower language?” Lea asks, his voice a mere whisper.

“Yes, dummy.” The smile that appears on Isa’s face makes Lea’s heart skip a beat. “Will you let me finish now?”

“Finish.” Lea replies quickly, the flower burning a hole in his hand. Isa’s fingers start to brush the back of his hand lightly, forcing the redhead to bite his lower lip.

“In the language of flowers, if a person gives another person a forget-me-not flower, it means they want the other person to remember them forever.” Isa’s face was coming closer and closer to Lea’s.

Releasing his lip, Lea speaks quietly. “So, are you giving this to me?”

“What do you think?” He can feel Isa’s warm breath on his cheek.

Taking a chance, Lea turns his head quickly, and presses a chaste kiss against Isa’s lips.He doesn’t linger, afraid of the rejection he may receive, pulling away only a few seconds after the initial contact. “Thank you, Isa!” He smiles, before turning on his heel and darting away fast, afraid that his best friend will be upset with him for what he’s just done.

“Where are you going??” Isa shouts. “Lea, wait!”

“Can’t! Gotta get home!” He darts towards the front entry, but is stopped by someone grabbing onto his arm. “Nooo! Let go!” He tries to yank his arm free, but fails.

“I will not.” Isa states, keeping a firm grip on Lea’s arm. “Now, what was that back there?”

“What was what?” Lea decides to play dumb, even though he knows it won’t work. “You gave me a flower. I ran away.”

“You also did something else.” Isa turns him around, forcing him to look at him. He closes his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the look of horror in his best friend’s eyes. “Lea, look at me.”

“No.”

“Lea, I will take that flower back from you.” Isa reaches for Lea’s hand, but he’s quick to pull it away.

“No! You can’t! You already gave it to, Isa.” His eyes open, as he looks at his best friend. “Look, what I just did was stupid. I’m sorry. It just seemed like the right thing to do.”

“Who said it was stupid?” Isa asks. “Did I say that? You didn’t even give me a chance to say anything.”

Lea sighs. “Look, I didn’t want to give you the chance, because I didn’t want to get my feelings hurt.”

“You do realize I just gave you a flower to means I want you to remember me forever, yes?” Isa asks, stepping closer to him. Lea finds himself trapped, trying to move backwards, but after only a few steps, his back hits the stone wall.

“Your point?” Lea ignores the hammering in his chest. “Please, Isa. I need to get home.”

“If you had found the flower first, would you have given one to me?”

“A laughable loser?” Lea spits out the words that Isa had used to describe him to the boy that Isa had brought up again. “Maybe I would. Maybe I wouldn’t.”

“You would. You know it. I know it.” Isa’s other hand wraps around Lea’s wrist. “Quit being such a big baby, Lea.”

“I’m not a ba-” His words are cut off by Isa’s lips pressing against his.

This time, the kiss lingers for longer than a few seconds. Lea feels like he’s sinking into the ground, but knows his feet are planted on terra firma. Isa pulls away first, his lip curling up into a smirk.

“So, that’s what it takes to get you to stop talking, hmm?” His thumb rubs against the redhead’s cheek, Lea turning his head towards the touch automatically. “Come on, it’s getting late. You’ve got your math homework to still complete, don’t you?” He pulls away, but not before leaving another soft kiss on Lea’s lips, the redhead still standing there in stunned silence.

Isa takes his right hand, as the flower is still in the palm of his left hand, and proceeds to interlock their fingers. They walk all the way back through the town, Lea’s lips and cheek burning with the memory of Isa’s touch. He doesn’t even notice they’ve made it back to his house until they’re standing at his front door.

“Guess I’ll see you in school tomorrow?” Isa lets go of his hand, the sudden loss of warmth bringing Lea back to the present.

He nods his head. “Yeah. See you tomorrow, Isa.” He opens the front door, a big, goofy grin on his face. He looks at his best friend, who has a genuine smile on his face, and gives a small wave before he enters the house and closes the door.

Lea heads to his bedroom, and quickly closes the door before he gets asked any questions. He uncurls the fist he’s made, and sees that the small flower is still in tact. He sets it down on the desk, his eyes drawn to the striking blue color. His fingers touch the soft petals, silently wishing that he was still in the outer garden.

“Of course I’m going to remember you forever, Isa,” Lea speaks to the flower. “Don’t you know you’re my everything? I’d be lost without you.”

Taking a book off the shelf, he opens it and sets the flower in the middle of the book. Closing it, he presses the flower between the pages, where it will stay for awhile, to keep it preserved forever. There is no way he will let anything, or anyone, come between him and his best friend. It will always be the two of them, until the very end.

***


End file.
